A Vacation: Young Love
by tbdfangirl10
Summary: The Freeeman, Dubois, and McPherson goes to a a tropical vaction at the tropical beach at California. Could the trip be fun or terrible. ? Wait and find out..
1. Chapter 1

"Boys.! Get your little asses down here.! Damn.! Im an old man and Huey.! You are 13 and Riley you are 11 damn years old and im faster than.! HURRY THE FUCK UP.!" Granddad yelled at the boys. The Huy and Riley came down with their suitcases ready to go. "Damn Grandad its not like its the world.!" Riley said back to Granddad. "No, but if the McPheresons and Toms and his girl leave we be staying here and they would have a time of there lives.! Now get in the damn car.!" Granddad yelled at them both.

When the Freemans finally made it to the airport they see the Dubios and McPheresons unloading their things in there cars. As Huey walked by he sees Jazmine with her hair long and straight.! "DAMN.!" Huey thought. Now as Riley was walking by he saw Cindy with her hair in a different hair style now.! It was a pony-tail with curls. "DAMN.!" Riley also thought…

"Hey Huey.! Ready for the big trip.?!" Jazmine walked up to Huey so exited. Huey stood there for a few seconds. "Yea, I guess.." Huey said to her. She walked off to get her bag. "AYE REEZY.!" Cindy ran up to Riley. "Aye wassup C-murph.! Ready for da tril to tro-pi-cal Cali-fornia.?!" Riley said to Cindy in a funny tone. Cindy giggled. "Hell yea I am.!" Cindy said. "CINDY.! C'MON HONEY.!" Cindy's mother called for her. "Bye.!" She ran off.

All of them are on the plain and Jazmine sat next to Huey. Cindy sat next to Riley. And the grown ups sat next to eachother. "attention all passengers on the plain. We will take off at 8:30 am. We will land in 5hrs. 1:30. pm. So please put on your seat belts as we take off. Thank you everyone.!" The piolet told all of the passengers.

Huey got out a book, and Jazmine got out her phone and read a book from it. "OH MY GOD IM SO EXITED.!" Jazmine shouted out.! Huey turned at her and went back to his book. Jazmine put her ear buds in and turned on "Sunet Bvld" by Emblem 3.

As for Cindy and Riley, they played on there phones and chatted the whole time. "Aww man.! Cindy shoots, AND SHE SCORES.! HAHAHAHA.! TAKE THAT RILEY FREEMAN.!" She shouted out in victory as she won a game of mario cart with Riley. "Man nigga you cheated.!" Riley said to her. "No I didn't.. You juss suck at games.. Bitch.." Cindy said playfully. Riley huffed.

5hrs. Later.  
"Hello passengers.! Welcome to Los. Angeles.! Please escort out of the plain please and thanks.!" The piolet said. "Oh you guys this is so exiting.!" Sarah said with excitement. Tom held her hand as they got out. As they exited the airport Cindy and Jazmine loved the breeze. The wind blew into Jazmines hair which that made Huey stair at her. Cindy loved how the wind felt on her. It was warm. Riley staired at her. Cindy had a tank top on with short shorts.. To all of them. This was going to be a good summer vaca.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Just wait for Chapter 2.! Please Rate.!~ **

**-tbdfangirl10**


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG WE ARE HERE AAHHH.!" Cindy and Jazmine screamed. Huey justed stared at Jazmine… Again… Huey herd music everywhere.

"Counting Stars"  
"I dont think the world is so, just doing it what were told. Iiii feel so right, doing the wrong thing."

Jazmine was dancing to the song. Then on the next block they herd the next song,

"Fancy"  
"Im so fancy, you already know, Im in the fast lane, from head down to Tokyo."

Riley looked at Cindy. She was singing the parts Iggy rapped. He smiled.

"There is so much music everywhere.!" Cindy shouted out. "I know.!" Jazmine said back.

"Okay cutie-pies.! Lets get in the taxi. Kids you ride together and us grown up will ride the other taxi. Kapish.?" Granddad told them. They all shook there heads. They all went on the taxi heading to the beach house. The man driving the taxi turned on the radio to 93.3. And a song came on called "Raging Fire".

OMG I LOVE THIS SONG.!" Cindy and Jazmine screamed out. Huey and Riley justed stared at they girl they LIKED.

"So come out, come out, come out, wont you turn my soul, to a raging fire.! Come out, come out, come out till we lose control, into a raging fiiiiiirrree.! Into a Raging fire.! Come out, come out, come out wont you turn my soul. Into a Raging Fire.!" Cindy and Jazmine both sang.

Huey never herd Jazmine sing before. So he was shocked how good her singing was. Then the next song came out and it was Ariana Grande, "Problem" "OH TURN IT UP.!" Jazmine commanded the driver. He turned it up and then Jazmine bursted out singing.

"Head in the clouds got no weight on my soldiers.! I should be-" Jazmine was interrupt by a phone call by her dad.

"Hi honey.! Hows the driver.?" Her dad asked. "Oh he is cool I guess.." Jazmine replied. "Okay well I love you." "Love you too." They both said bye and she hung up the phone.

"Okay kids here we are at the beach house. "YAY.! Jazmine, Cindy, and Riley screamed out. He smiled as she ran out of the taxi. Jazmine and Cindy took off their shirts and all they had was their swim-suit top on and ran to the water. Huey and Riley stood there looking at the girls. "Damn nigga.! Cindy is hot.!" Riley told Huey. Huey didn't say anything. The girls were still developing breast so they were see-able. Huey and Riley ran into the water and played in there too.

**Okay.! Chapter two is done.! Please rate.! I think things are going to get sexy.!**

**— tbdfangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

While the girls went into the water and splash eachother, the boys ran into get their swim suits on. After they got out they see the girls still just playfully attacking eachother.

The girls hid underwater, and they Freeman bros. were wondering what the hell happend to them.? When Huey went passed Jazmine, Jazmine jumped out of the water and scared him by screaming and jumping on him. Then Cindy jumped and scared Riley and tackleing Riley.

"AYE WHAT THE FUCK NIGGA.?! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME.!" Riley yelled. "Yea we were worried what the hell happend to you.!" Huey put more into it. "Oh my gosh you guys, we were playing with you.! " Jazmine laughed at the same time. Huey grabbed his chest as his heart was still jumping.

Cindy pushed Riley into the water, including Huey. "Aye, quit being pussys and get under the water.!" Cindy laughed at them. Cindy and Jazmine couldn't find them. Then Jazmine was dragged underwater. After Jazmine got lose from what cought her she ran to the surface screamed. "OH MY GOD SOMETHING TOUCH ME AND DRAGGED ME.!" Jazmine screamed out. Then Cindy was dragged. Cindy got out and also screamed the same thing.

Huey and Riley got up and started laughing really hard. "Huey good move dragging Jazmine underwater. She scared as fuck.! And did you see Cindy's face.?!" Riley laughed. Huey nodded. "Wait you dragged me underwater water.?! I could've died.!" Jazmine said. Cindy was holding her chest not saying anything. Jazmine smiled and ran and tackled Huey underwater. Cindy gave Riley a evil/sexy look, and tackled him down too. "Haha.! Take that assholes.!" Cindy yelled and laughed at them.

Huey grabbed Jazmine put carried her on his shoulders and went to the deep part of the water. "Huey.! No.! There are sharks over there.! NOO  
!" Jazmine tried to get off. "Jazmine there are no Sharks in this area.!" Huey tried to calm her down. "Okay so what you are going to do is stand up on my shoulders and im going to flip you off them. And you do a backflip off my-" "WHAT.! HUEY IM WAY TO HEAVY AND I CAN BREAK YOUR BONES.! IM FAT.!" Jazmine interrupted Huey. "Jazmine you are not fat.! You are beautiful.! Dont ever say that to yourself.!" Huey told her. She smiled and stood up on his shoulders. "Okay im ready" She told him. "Okay 1-2-..3.!" Huey grabbed her ankles and she flipped.

"JAZMINE HOW DID YOU DO THAT.?! IM NEXT.!" Cindy shouted out to Jazmine. Jazmine screamed and danced in the water. "I DID IT.!" She said so happy. Huey smiled at her.

Riley and Cindy were splashing around in the water being stupid at the same time. Riley was attracted to the womenly parts on her chest. "Aye Reezy wanna kno somethen.?" Cindy asked him. "What.?" Riley said back. "You have to work out more" She said. "Girl what da hell do ya mean.? I have a six pack.!" Riley told her. "Well… Maybe alittle more.." Cindy said. Riley huffed. Cindy splashed him. Riley tackled her down and kissed her. (Not on purpose) "OH MY GOD RILEY.!" Cindy screamed. "Oh.! Cindy.! I didn't mean too.! Im so sorry.!" Riley tried to apologies. Cindy came up to him and kissed him. "There, now we even.!" Cindy blushed and smiled. "You really like me do ya.?" Riley questions. "Yep.. I do.. Do you.?" Cindy questioned. "Hell yea.! Wanna go out with Young Reezy.?" He asked again.. "YES.!" Cindy said a kissed him.

Mean while with Huey and Jazmine..

"Its so tropical here.! I love the palm trees.! Its like Hawaii.! I hope we go there one day." Jazmine told Huey. "Yea, but did you know that California is sinking.?" Huey told her. "IT IS.?!" Jazmine gasped and asked. "Yep.." Huey said.. They both stayed quiet for 30 seconds. "Hey Huey, I have a question.." Jazmine said. "What is it.?" Huey asked. "Do you… L-like me.? Like m-more than friends.?" Jazmine asked Huey. Huey gasped and looked at her. "…. Yes…. I do actually… Do you.?" Huey asked her.. "… Yes.. Alot…" She responded. "Jazmine I… I loved you since you moved in to Woodcrest. I didn't want to tell you because it would be awkward for the both of us and that we were 10… And I have a question for you.?" Huey asked. "Yes.?" She said. "Do you want to go out with me and would you marry me when we get older.?" Huey asked her. Jazmine gasped and smiled. "Yes and Yes.!" She smiled. Huey came up to her and kissed Jazmine in the lips. He pulled her closer and her chest touched his chest. He gasped and took a break from the kiss. Although they both had there first kiss, her breast touched his bare chest. He didn't care so they kissed again.

It was sunset and the water was shining. They all got out of the water and they all got out.. And they went in the HUGE beach house. and they all settled in it.

**OMG THINGS GOT SEXY.! Well kinda.. Hope you like.! **  
**Please review.!**

**-tbdfangirl**


	4. Chapter 4: Young Love

After a whole day of playing in the water the grown ups went to the bar and wont be back until the next day. Jazmine and Cindy shared a room, Huey and Riley had there own room, and there was 3 other rooms in the beach house.

"Damn, this place is almost as big as our house and way more nice.!" Riley said. Cindy came out of the room with regular cloths on. "Wheres Jazmine.?" Huey asked cindy. "She in our room." Cindy told him. Huey stood up and walked in the room. At least Jazmine was already dressed in her night shorts with a spaghetti strap tank-top.

*Knock knock*

Jazmine turned to him as she was brushing her wet hair from the shower. "Oh hey Huey.?!" Jazmine said gladly. "Come in. And while you at it shut the door." She told him. Huey walked in and shut the door. He sat on her bad and stared at her while brushing her hair. She giggled just a bit. "Do you like your room.?" Huey asked.

"Oh yea.! Its huge in here.!"  
"Yea, I can see."  
"Hey at least your room is bigger."  
"Jazmine they are the same sized rooms"  
"Yea, I know.."

Huey looked at Jazmine, and her whole face turned red. (Even though they were dating now.) "Jazmine…" Huey asked her. "Yea.?" She responded. "I have something to give you. " Huey said. "Oh Huey you didn't need to give me anything.! Its not even Christmas or my birthday.!" Jazmine told him and smiled. He raised a brow and looked at her. "Just close your eyes.." Huey told her. She closed her eyes. Huey came down on his knees and opened a small black box.

"Okay, open.." He said. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Its a promise ring. It means on this day when we are grown up, we will get married. You except it.?" He told and asked her. "OH MY GOSH YES HUEY.! ITS BEAUTIFUL.!" She smiled and started to tear up. Huey smiled. "I LOVE YOU HUEY FREEMAN.!" She yelled out. Huey gasp, then kissed her. Huey deepens the kiss so did Jazmine. They both landed on Jazmines bed and they were both still kissing. Huey rubbed his hand on her leg and went up to her hip. Jazmine made a load moan and that made Huey wild. They both knew eachother since they were 10 years old and now they are dating and making out. Huey took off his shirt. "Just taking off my shirt cuz im hot.! We aint gunna have the do.!" Huey warned her. She stared at him, she thought he had the most sexist body anyone could have. They started to kiss again.

Meanwhile in the living room.

"Aye, Reezy, why is Jazzy moaning so loud.?!" Cindy questioned. "OH MY GOD HUEY AND JAZZY ARE HAVEIN SEX.!" Riley joked around. Cindy stared at him.. "Oh my god Riley quit fucking around.. OH WE SHOULD PRANK THEM.!" She said to Riley. "Turn on Young Girls, I gotta use da bathroom first." Riley said. "Okay.." She said.

Meanwhile back to the make out couples.

Jazmine let out more moans as Huey kissed her neck. "Huey dont give me hickeys.!" She told him. He did as she commanded. As when Cindy and Riley open the door and see them having a makeout session. They shut the door quietly and started laughing outside the door. After the laugh session was over they turned on "Young Girls" by: Bruno Mars. "HEY.! WHAT THE FUCK Y'ALL DOING LOVE MAKING.?!" They both said and laughed so hard. Huey and Jazmine gasped. "CINDY.! WHAT THE HELL.?!" Jazmine yelled. Huey couldn't believe it. She cursed. (kinda). "Well thats you song. Right.? Huey you love this song as much as she does right.!?" Cindy was still laughing. They both let out a huff. "C'mon, lets go watch T.V." Jazmine said. Huey followed to the living room.

A few hours later, Cindy is on top of Riley on the couch passed out. Huey and Jazmine were watching Music Mix on Mtv. Then Their song came on and it was Young Girls. Jazmine smiled and got up and started to dance. Huey just looked at her and smiled. Jazmine pulled Huey up to make him dance. He danced just a little. Then when the song was over, Huey picked up Jazmine from her waist and dropped her on the couch. The next song was "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith. Jazmine looked at Huey and kissed him in the cheek. He turned and smirked at Jazmine and picked her up and took her to his and locked his door.

Huey took off his shirt again, which that made Jazmine happy. He kissed her down to neck. She let out a moan, his warm body and his kisses just made her moan even louder. That made Huey very wild. Jazmine broke the kiss and put her hair up in a bun. Huey kept kissing her neck while putting her hair up. Jazmine couldn't take it no more. She pushed Huey on the bed and this time it was her turn. She got on top of him and sat on his manly part. That made Hueys hormones go crazy. She kissed his forehead, his cheek, down to his lips. Huey put his hands on her hips and started to rub up and down her stomach while kissing her back. She moaned. She giggled which made Huey smile. Huey flipped her over kissed her down to her collar-bone. She moaned even louder. Even though they were almost 14 they didn't care if it was to grown up. They both loved eachother. They both did what they wanted to..

To be continued..

**WHOA ! THINGS TO WAY TO SEXY.! Hope you review.! **

**— tbdfangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.!**

**Remember guys the ages to Huey and Jazmine is 16 and Cindy and Rileys age is 14.. KAPISH.! Okay here we go.!**

Cindy and Riley:

The next morning, Cindy and Riley woke up still sleeping on the couch. "Aye Reezy, what time is it?" Cindy asked. "Its 10." Riley said. Cindy stretched and got up from the couch. She went to her and Jazmines room to get her brush. She sees Jazmine in her cuddled up pillow and blankets. Cindy really wanted to wake her up but she wanted them to stay asleep.

After Cindy got the brush from there room she goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. Riley fell asleep again, and of course falls off the couch. Cindy gets out from the bathroom and sees Riley on the floor. She thought it was too cute so she went to get her phone to take a picture. The flash from her phone woke him up. He looked up at Cindy and saw her above him taking pictures.

"AYE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Riley playfully yelled at her. "Uhh, I wasn't doing anything... What do you think you are doing laying on the floor you bitch?" Cindy said playfully back. Riley smerked at her and got up. When Riley got off the floor, he ran to Hueys room and jumped on him. "Aye nigga wake up! Its 10:30!" Riley yelled in his ear. Huey burst open his eyes and looks at his phone. "Shit I slept in!" Huey ran out of his room. "Pshh.. He a bitch.." Riley mumbled to Cindy. Cindy giggled. "Imma wake up Jazmine." She told Riley.

Back to all of them..

Cindy opens the door in there room to see if Jazmine was still asleep. She was. "Hey, wake up women." Cindy told her. Jazmine grumps and turns over. Cindy huffed. "Wake up sleeping beauty.. Its time to wake up. Everyone else is awake." Cindy told her again. She tucks her head under her pillow. Wow, she doesn't want to wake up. "Okay, you made me put it the hard way." She told her. Cindy grabbed her covors and sheets and threw them to the floor. She drags Jazmine off her bed. She tries to get Jazmine to stand up but she didn't want to stand up. "Okay well im dragging you to the kitchen wear the guys are at.

"Noo let me go!" Jazmine commanded her.

"Nope. Im dragging you."

"Why?!"

"Because you wont get your ass up!"

The guys herd Cindy and Jazmine. Huey lifted a brow and Riley was about to laugh.

"CINDY, CINDY, CINDY! LET ME GO!"

"Uhh..NO!"

"I want a sandwich!"

"You can get it in the kitchen!"

"I wanna sit on the couch!"

"Thats not gunna happen."

"WHY?!"

"Because yo ass will fall asleep again!"

"NO IT WONT!"

"Yes it will."

Cindy made it to the kitchen and let go of Jazmines hand. Jazmine face was red with anger and blush. "Okay, we made it.. You need help up?" Cindy asked. Jazmine lifted her hand up and Cindy lifted her up. "Damn you light!" Cindy said. "Yo fo-real? Lemme try!" Riley pushed Jazmine down on the floor. "Dude?! Why would you do that?!" Huey yelled at Riley. "Hey, Cindy said she light, so I wanted to try.." Riley told him. Huey helped Jazmine up. "OOWWW!" Jazmine shouted. "Aye I said i was sorry." Riley said. "You didn't say sorry!" Jazmine yelled at him. "Well sorry.! Damn.." Riley said.

Jazmine went to her room and got her brush out to brush her hair. Jazmine went back to the living room and brushed her hair. "Hey! Sorry, we should've came back at 8 but we were running late. So how was last night?" Sarah asked. "We justed watched T.V." Jazmine responded. "Hey boys!" Granddad shouted at them. "Hey Granddad, Riley shouted back. "Cindy were you alright last night?" Her dad asked. "Aye, I was fine. Thanks for asking though." Cindy said back sweetly.

"Okay all of you get dressed." Tom walked in the house. "Why?" Jazmine questioned. "Because we are going to look around the city. Haha c'mon! It will be great!" Tom told her daughter. Cindy ran into her room and got her cloths and ran into the bathroom. Jazmine shut her door and change her cloths to day cloths. She put on a "Okay, Okay" shirt fro. the "fault in our stars" with white shorts. She added a little makeup and put a bow in her nice straight hair. She got out ready to go and everyone was ready to go to.

Grown ups went into a different taxi as the teens did. Cindy and Jazmine was already in the taxi waiting for Huey and Riley. "You look cute." Cindy said. "Thanks, this is my first time wearing this outfit." Jazmine told her. "Well its fucking cute!" Cindy said.

Meanwhile..

"Riley hurry up!" Huey yelled at Riley. "Okay nigga im coming!" Riley yelled back. Huey had shorts with a blue T-shirt on. Riley came out wearing a tank top (still his style) with shorts and a hat. "Okay ready?" Huey questioned. "Yea nigga lets go!" Riley ran out of the house. Huey shut and locked the door behind him. Huey and Riley jumped into the taxi and sat down.

"Jeez you guys take to long!" Jazmine said and smiled. "That you can tell to Riley." Huey told Jazmine. "Aye! Shutup nigga! Im slower than you!" Riley yelled at Huey. "I can understand why girls are slowe but you, Riley. You slow." Huey told Riley. Riley flipped off Huey and turned away.

The taxi man turned on the radio and there came on "Tennis Court" by Lorde. "Lorde looks so weird in the music video." Cindy said. "The music video for this song?" Jazmine asked. "Yea." Cindy replied. "Oh, yea! She does.. But I love her songs, I like Royals, Team, and this song." Jazmine told Cindy. "Hey Huey, have ya herd bout Lorde?" Cindy asked. "Yea." Huey said back.

They were quiet for alittle bit. Huey looked at Jazmine. He loved her hair, her outfit she was wearing, everything. He kept thinking what they did last night. He tried to forget it but he couldn't once "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry came on the radio. "Waste" came on that was by "Foster The People" and that was one of Huey, Jazmine, Riley, and Cindy's songs. They stayed quiet to listen to the song.

When they got into the city, it was beautiful. There was palm trees, they saw the Hollywood sign, and everything. "So do you guys like the city?" Granddad asked. "YES!" all of them yelled except for Huey. This was going to be a long but fun day for them.

To be continued..

**Just keep reading! Drama may be coming up on chapter 6! Hope you like! I wanted to take it slow.. **

**And please review. Dont put rude reviews if people dont like it! Thanks (:**

**tbdfangirl10**


End file.
